


昼顔　GOT A LIGHT

by MAI_SEN



Series: 昼顔 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAI_SEN/pseuds/MAI_SEN
Summary: 結果的にグレアムとレクターが美人局をする話
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Original Female Character(s), Will Graham/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 昼顔 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618195
Kudos: 1





	昼顔　GOT A LIGHT

深呼吸の後、グレアムが鍵を挿し入れるよりも早く、ドアが開く。  
「おかえり、ウィル」  
「ただいま。早かったんだね」  
コートと菓子の包みを受け取ろうとしているレクターを無視してグレアムはキッチンに向かった。  
「バニラアイス？ 冷蔵庫から出しておかないと。硬くて美味しくない」  
グレアムはキッチンの作業台に包みを置く。アイスクリームが入っているだろうステンレスの保存容器が既に台の中央に鎮座していた。面喰っているグレアムの背後から近づいてきたレクターが彼からコートを取り去る。レクターはシルクのシャツに包まれたグレアムの痩身から、さまざまな痕跡を嗅ぎ取った。  
「煙草を喫うとは知らなかった」  
浅くなったグレアムの呼気と緊張した眼差しの奥で何が起こっているのだろうか。レクターは数十時間ぶりに眺める黒褐色の巻き毛に彩られた白皙を分析した。  
「警察にいた時は喫ってた。でも、公務中に負傷して入院したから」  
煙草の臭い以外にも有名ホテルのプライベートブランドと思しきシャワージェルのオレンジとジンジャーの香料、アールグレイの紅茶、そして、グレアム以外の精液の臭いがかすかにレクターの鼻を刺激する。  
「禁煙を強いられた？」  
「何となくだけど」  
コートを腕にレクターはキッチンを出て行った。グレアムは苛立たしい思いで包みを解く。しかし、パイ生地に納まっているチェリーの姿を目にすると幾分、気分が上向いた。  
「温め直そう。たいした距離じゃないのに、すっかり冷えてる」  
戻ってきたレクターが焼き菓子をオーブンに入れる。  
「ウィル。そんな格好で寒くなかった？」  
「寒かった。だけど、もう鍵をかけてたし、面倒だったから」  
「そう。どこで煙草を？」  
本当のことを話せばいいとグレアムは思った。後は、ただ口に出すか出さないかだけである。  
「皿は、これでいい？」  
グレアムはレクターが頷くのを確認し、作業台に平皿を並べた。  
「今日、教会の屋根に上ったんだ」  
「危ないことをする」  
驚いた顔でレクターはグレアムを見返す。  
「そうでもない。工事の足場が組まれてた。そしたら先客がいて、その人が煙草を分けてくれた」  
「冒険だった？」  
「別に。煙草を喫っただけ」  
オーブンが保温の終了を告げた。  
「私が運ぶ。席に着いていなさい」  
レクターの言葉に従い、グレアムは居間に移動する。冷や汗でシャツを台無しにしていないか心配になり、中途、廊下の鏡を覗いた。シャツは無事だったが、青白い顔に走る額と頬の傷は見るも無残である。身体も含め、その大半がレクターと拘わりのある傷だ。

皿には温められたチェリーパイと丸く成型したバニラアイス、メープルシロップ、ビターチョコレートのソースが線状にかけられている。チョコレートソースは店のレシピにないレクターの「お遊び」だ。  
「ハンニバル。あなたはこういうの、好きじゃないかと思ってた」  
グレアムはフォークで焼き菓子を突く。  
「チェリーパイ？ どうして？」  
「アメリカの菓子は味が単調だし、甘いだけだって留学生の女の子が言ってた。だから、ぼくが美味しいと感じるのは子供の頃から食べつけてるからかなと思ってた」  
顔をしかめた彼女をグレアムは思い出していた。  
「私はアメリカで医学を学び、生活基盤を築いた。たしかに私の生国ではないが、あの国での生活が人生の大半だ」  
ＢＡＵのチーフ、ジャック・クロフォードがグレアムと彼を引き合わせたためにレクターの生活は瓦解している。もし二人が出会わなかったとしたらレクターは今も米国の善良な市民の生命を奪っていただろうか。おそらく、そうだ。  
「ダイナーに通ったりした？」  
表向きは高名な精神科医の仮面の下で彼の虚栄心に抵触した人間を「無礼な豚」などと呼んで屠る。レクターは殺すだけでは飽き足らず、死体を解体し、食肉として加工、調理していた。それを自らはもちろん、何も知らない知人たちにまで出所を偽って饗している。  
ハンニバル・レクターは傲慢極まる無慈悲な殺人者だ。  
「ああ、研修医の生活は不規則で重労働だ。とりわけ外科は酷かった。トラック運転手や非正規の土木業者に混じって夜中か早朝に食事を摂った。太陽の存在を忘れたほどだ」  
「あなたが？ 想像できない」  
「きみの想像力を以てしても？」  
グレアムは軽くレクターを睨む。彼の想像力の源である「共感能力」は厄介事の種でもあった。殺人者の心理を共感、理解する。この能力は、被疑者の逮捕に結びつく事実に直面するまでグレアムをただ苦しめた。  
「フィレンツェでジャックに会った時、すごく懐かしかった。彼は、アメリカを感じさせる人だから」  
ジャックの利己的で功利主義な面はグレアムを辟易させる。だが、グレアムは犯罪捜査に関わり、事件を解決することで社会的に有用な人間だと認められたかった。その目的においてジャックほど適任の人物はいない。  
「あなたには、ジャックのような郷愁を覚えない。ぼくにとってフィレンツェは異国だったけど、ハンニバル。あなたは違う。むしろフィレンツェは、あなたのルーツに近い国だ」  
「では、きみは今、異邦人というわけだ。異国の男と食卓をともにする気分はどう？」  
教会で会った男はアメリカ人だとグレアムは唐突に気が付いた。

夜半に目覚めたグレアムはため息を吐いた。再び、目を閉じても眠りは戻ってこない。本でも読もうかと思ったが、余計に目が冴えてしまいそうだ。雑誌か新聞ならば、適度に疲れさせてくれるかもしれない。グレアムは自室を後にした。  
廊下に面した窓から差し込む月明かりが床に光の影を落としている。階下を覗いたグレアムは、そこに覚えのある姿を見つけた。茶色の毛並みが美しい雑種の成犬である。米国に在住していた頃、グレアムが飼育していた犬と酷似していた。主人から放棄され、森をさまよっていた憐れな獣の名をグレアムは呟いた。  
「ウィンストン！」  
犬は身を翻し、アパートの敷地から通りへ出ていく。グレアムは思わず、窓に手を着いた。跳ね上げ式の窓がグレアムの体の重みで一気に全開になる。グレアムは三階から地上に向かって放り出された。  
「ウィル！」  
力強い腕がグレアムの身体を廊下へ引き戻す。レクターだ。勢い余ってグレアムとレクターは床へ倒れ込む。レクターは腕の中のグレアムを抱きしめて安堵の息を吐いた。  
「一体、何をしているんだ？」  
下敷きになったレクターは強か打った後頭部に手をあて顔をしかめている。  
「ごめんなさい。大丈夫？」  
グレアムはなおざりに言葉をかけ、窓に目をやった。  
「下に何か居たんだ」  
窓に近づくグレアムを追ってレクターは階下を眺める。  
「何もいない」  
「でも、さっきは見えた。犬がいた」  
「犬？」  
下着姿のグレアムは夜の外気に晒されて震えていた。  
「中に戻ろう。ウィル」  
グレアムはレクターに否を唱える。何の証左もなかったが、グレアムにはレクターの存在が「ウィンストン」を遠ざけているのではないかと思えた。彼がいなければ、先刻の犬が戻ってくるような気がしてならない。  
「もうしばらく、ここにいたい。あなたは寝て」  
「駄目だ」  
レクターは殊更、乱暴に窓を閉めた。


End file.
